Large munitions are expensive and dangerous to operate. However, there is a need to train soldiers so that they will be combat-ready in the event an actual conflict should arrive. In connection with training and practice use of larger caliber guns such as the main gun on a tank, it is common practice to insert into the barrel of the larger caliber gun, a device that is the size of the shell that would normally be placed inside the larger caliber gun, but instead contains centrally disposed therein, a smaller caliber weapon. Thus, when this weapon is fired, it simulates the direction and accuracy of the larger caliber gun for training and practice purposes but reduces the costs of the exercise dramatically.
While cost effective, these systems still have certain drawbacks. Although the smaller caliber rounds are cheaper, they still use live ammunition. Therefore, sub-caliber systems are inappropriate for certain types of training, such as force-on-force.
A particularly promising development is the Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System or MILES system used by the United States Armed Forces and other armed forces around the world for training purposes. It uses lasers to simulate actual battle. In large caliber weapons these lasers are often placed inside the bore of the main gun chamber.
Under the MILES system, individual targets carry laser receivers, which detect when the target has been successfully “hit” by another firearm's laser. Each laser transmitter is set to mimic the effective range of the weapon on which it is used. Often these systems are coupled with a real-time datalink allowing position and event data to be transmitted back to a central site for data collection and display. Thus, when this laser is employed it simulates the targeting of the larger caliber gun for training and practice purposes but reduces the costs of such armament dramatically. Furthermore, the selected laser is not hazardous to those involved. Therefore, the system is appropriate for force-on-force exercises
Unfortunately, the laser systems currently employed for large caliber guns, such as the 120 mm M256 cannon found on the United States M1-series tank, lack effective means for mounting and centering the laser beam within the main gun bore. Therefore, current systems have proven to be inaccurate, imprecise, and cumbersome to employ in the field. Thus, their value as a training tool has been greatly diminished.
Because the military needs to repeatedly alternate between the training device and live ammunition, the device must be easy to install and quickly ready to use. When installed, the beam-alignment of the laser should most nearly match that of the main gun bore without the need for extensive independent calibration procedures. A negative aspect of current systems is that they lack means to consistently position the laser within the chamber. Therefore, current systems must be re-calibrated every time they are installed. The calibration process can be tedious and time consuming, and therefore, may absorb valuable training hours.
It is also desirable to provide a training device that requires the active participation of all those who would be involved in a real mission. Under current systems, the individual responsible for loading the shell in actual combat is often neglected in the training exercise. Therefore, there is an unmet need for a device which can require the active participation of the loader in the training firing sequence.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention may meet some or all of the aforementioned needs.